Royal Blood
by x-Oscena-x
Summary: When the love of his life washes up onto his private beach, bruised, battered, and completely helpless, Vlad Masters must face the greatest temptation he has ever faced. Will he once again lose in love?
1. Chapter 1: A Thanksgiving Suprise

Intro

This story leaves off where the series ended. It turns out that everything that happened in Phantom Planet was just the product of Vlad's dreams when he had come to be put under Nocturne's spell once again. Danny, of course, had left him asleep until being struck by a dream asteroid had woken him up and he found his house in shambles. Though he couldn't be sure, he was blaming Danny for his home's destruction.

Royal Blood

A Danny Phantom Story

Chapter 1: A Thanksgiving Suprise

Vlad Masters wasn't happy. In fact, at that moment, he could have sworn that he was experiencing the worst day of his life (as many usually do in times of distress). You see, due to circumstances beyond his control (circumstances including the total annihilation of his Wisconsin castle and a very satisfied Danny Phantom) here he was, stuck in the very last place he wanted to be on Thanksgiving Day: California. Vlad hated the beach. He couldn't bear the sun's intense rays that so easily burnt his flesh, nor fathom how any sane person could find the incessant raging of waves soothing- it gave _him_ migraines. (Why California? Maybe it was just a part of his search for satisfaction in his early years of wealth that had inclined him to spend millions on this large chunk of the Californian coastline, or maybe he'd just bought it because he _could_.) Not to mention, he was missing the Packers vs. Lions Thanksgiving game because of a series of rolling blackouts that had left all electronics, including his 40 inch flat-screen television, completely useless. Yes, altogether, he was not having a very good day.

Because there wasn't much else to do, he had put on his heaviest and warmest overcoat and gone for a walk along the shoreline. He wasn't quite headed anywhere in particular, but anything was better than sitting inside in the dark, cold, and quiet. It was 43 degrees and falling, and the wind cruelly wound its way through every small aperture in the fabric Vlad clutched about him. He watched his breath crystalize in front of him, then looked out into the murkey grey water. What should he have been thankful for on this day? The warm, toasty electric fire he should have been sitting in front of? The surround-sound stereo system he should have been blasting the game on? Those new boots he was tearing up against the sand?

"Thanks for _not being any worse_," he said to himself. As he came up over a dune, he stopped in his tracks.

A lifeless form laid in the sand just a few yards away, swaying with the tide and covered in sea foam, sand, and weeds.

He approached it cautiously, coming closer and closer until he was standing directly over it, ignoring the freezing cold water ungulfing his feet.

It was breathing.

Without a second more of hesitation, Vlad flipped over the unconcious form, then stumbled backwards, his eyes wide in shock.

"Maddie?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Good Morning, Sunshine

Chapter 2: Good Morning, Sunshine

'_"Princess" said the voice of her dearest friend. _

_She didn't answer, but looked up and smiled._

_"Your father would like to see you." _

_The smile faded and she nodded her head resignedly, allowing the man to help her to her feet from the cold stone bench. _

_Suddenly, the earth beneath them trembled, and her friend caught her and held her steady. _

_"Princess, you must go! I-"_

_'-must protect my father. Hurry.'_

_With one glance back, the man headed towards the castle, unsheathing his sword, while the princess fled in the opposite direction, taking to the sky and leaving behind her home... '_

When she woke up, it took her a few moments to realize she was in a strange place. The first thing she noticed before opening her eyes was a rythmic, high-pitched _beep... beep _and a low, mechanical buzz. She also noticed that she was... pleasantly warm, tucked in under a thick, soft blanket. When she cracked her eyes open, she was greeted with a blinding light that left her dazed and wincing in pain. As her eyes adjusted to the light from the lamp overhead, she sat up slowly and discovered that she was laying in a large, dark room. There were flickering lights and glowing screens, tables strewn with bottles, flasks, and papers, and bubbling liquids hooked up to monitors from wall to wall.

Suddenly, she was wide awake with the realization that she was no longer floating aimlessly in space. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she stood, scraping off several needles and tubes that were sticking out of her, and then fell down onto the hard, metallic floor. It hurt. Disoriented, she stood again, adjusting to this new experience. Why could she not take to the air...-? The castle!! She had to get back and find her friend!! Stumbling, her eyes wide in terror, she moved quickly to the door and pulled it open, lurching out of it and leaving the previously beeping machine to ring out in a loud, shrill bell. Using her hands, she was able to climb a flight of stairs into an upper level, where she found another heavy door and stumbled weakly against the switch that opened it. Unaware of her surroundings, she moved forward, bumping into objects and walls, until finally she collapsed upon the floor unable to go on. The world around her began to waver in and out from black spirals. The ringing was in her ears...

"Madeline!"

And then, she was being lifted by strong hands. Moments later, she was placed on a soft, comfortable surface, and her head was lifted to accomodate a fluffy pillow.

"Maddie? Can you hear me?"

She raised her eyes, searching for the voice, and found a moving blur in her vision.

_'Maddie...? Who is Maddie...?' _she thought dazedly, allowing her eyes to close slowly.

"Madeline!"

She was being shaken gently, and she opened her heavy eyes again.

_'I am not Madeline...' _ she thought. _'My name is Aibfinnia...'_

_S_lowly, her vision began to clear, and she found herself looking into a pair of worried, turqoise eyes.

"Oh, thank heaven...:" the man said, letting his head drop in relief. "I thought..."

She blinked. Who was this man kneeling before her? He looked familiar, and yet she did not know him.

He had silky, silver hair, which had partly come out of a tight ponytail and fallen over his face, pale skin, and a slender frame. Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead, she noticed, as he raised his head to look at her again, worry still written in his eyes.

"You need to rest in your bed-" he reached out and touched her shoulder-

She shook her head weakly and shrunk away from him. She didn't want to go back to the needles and tubes. She wanted to go _home. _ She needed to find the knight and make sure that everything was alright.

The man sighed. "Your family is no doubt trying to find you. I haven't been able to get in touch with Daniel or Jack..."

She opened her mouth to ask him what on earth he meant, but no words came out. He could not hear her Voice.

"You cannot speak, I'm afraid to say," he said regretfully. "Whatever happened to you seems to have left you... mute. I am... so sorry, Maddie. There was nothing I could do." He hung his head again.

He cared for her very much, she could see- no, not her- Madeline. He thought she was Madeline.

She reached out for him weakly, laying her pale, trembling hand on his head.

_'Thank you...' _she wanted to say, but knew that she could not.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fentons

Chapter 3: The Fentons

"Hey, Danny, your cell phone is ringing!" Sam shouted from under the shade of a thick beach umbrella, blanket, and hat.

"Just a minute!" Danny called back, before he was toppled by a huge wave. Fighting his way out of the water, and shouting 'time out' to Tucker, he trecked through the sand to the picnic area, leaving his friend to frantically chase a giant beach-ball in the currents. "Who could be calling me?" he wondered aloud, drying his hands on a towel and taking the phone from Sam's gloved hand.

Flipping it open, he looked at the caller ID: Masters, Vlad.

"Ugh, what could HE possibly want? Hey- wait- how did he even get this number?!" Frowning angrily, he clicked the phone off and stuck it back in Sam's bag.

"Who was it, sweetie?" his mother called out, turning away from her husband, who was bodyboarding boardless with the incoming waves.

"Wrong number," Danny said, casting a satisfied grin at Sam and hurrying back to the water.


	4. Chapter 4: My Former Best Friend's

Chapter 4: My (Former) Best Friend's Wife's Keeper

Vlad was very worried; he still couldn't get a hold of Maddie's family, even though he had tracked down Danny's new cell phone's number. He couldn't leave her alone, and so there was no way he could search for them himself. At least he was at home in Wisconsin- his castle had been rebuilt and furnished right on schedule, and he had been able to move Maddie into his home in order to care for her before she had awoken.

She still had not moved from the couch in his private study, but it didn't bother him. At least she was recovering.

What really crushed him though, was that though he had deffinitely tried, he could not repair her vocal chords. He was ashamed of himself, though he knew that she could have recieved no better medical treatment outside of his care. It was simply beyond doing.

There was another thing that bothered him, as well. Maddie seemed... different. Though it may have been that she had always been a strong woman and was now helpless and exhausted, she seemed to be an entirely different Maddie. Oh, she looked like Maddie, there was no doubt. The same entrancing violet eyes, the auburn sheen of her hair, and her flawless, silky skin... Perhaps he was being foolish, but something just seemed out of place.

...

Aibfinnia wanted to return home. She wanted to find out what had become of her father and the knight, and the castle. It was not that she disliked this new place- she was very well cared for- but she was worried. How would her father react if he summoned her and she was unable to come...?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the _tap, tap, tap, _of footsteps on the wooden floor.

"Hello, my dear. Are you ready for lunch?" It was the man carrying a tray, which he set on a short table next to her. He smiled at her kindly, and she smiled weakly back. He was a very kind man. She wished she knew his name.

Every day, she was given three meals, all fed to her because she was too weak to sit up and feed herself. He told her that she would be weak for a very long time, but that she would recover, and was doing a fine job of it. The food was superb- as good as anything she could expect in her father's castle, but most of the like she had never tasted before.

Lifting her up gently, the man placed several more pillows behind her back to prop her up while she ate. Carefully, he fed her a spoonful of some warm, delicious broth. She could not yet handle solid foods. After the broth came a cold, sweet substance- her favorite treat, which he called 'ice cream'. He must have known that she enjoyed it, because it had become a frequent dessert. The meal finished, he dabbed the corners of her mouth with a soft napkin and carried the tray away.

When he returned, as usual, he opened the heavy curtains to let in the sunlight. All she could see out the window from her position was the grey wintery sky, but it was still a lovely sight.

He took a seat in a chair next to her, and told her that he was still trying to contact her 'family'. Madeline's family. She wondered who this Madeline was, and why he thought that she was her. She felt like an impostor- and she was. She was a false Madeline. The thought made her sad, and he must have noticed, for he quickly attempted to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Maddie. I will find Jack and Danny and Jasmine. I'm sure they're searching for you as we speak."


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Vacation

Chapter 5: Christmas Vacation

Vlad had called at least twenty times in the past four days. It was really starting to tick Danny off.

"Why don't you just answer it and see what he wants?" Sam suggested from the bed opposite Danny.

"And give him the satisfaction of wasting my time? No way!" He was pulling a shirt on. They had just returned from the beach and were now back in their hotel. Aside from Vlad, this was turning out to be the best Christmas vacation ever- no arguing parents, no ghosts to fight- just Australian sun, surf, and sand.

"Yeah," agreed Tucker from over his laptop screen. "He's probably just trying to hook up with your mom, Danny."

"Tucker, what are you doing? This is a vacation. Can't geeksville wait a while?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"The internet sleeps for no man, Sam," he replied, staring unblinkingly at the screen.


	6. Chapter 6: An Old Friend

Chapter 6: An Old Friend

Now, Vlad was getting annoyed. There was no sign at all of the Fentons. The ghost-vultures had even reported that the house had been empty for weeks. There had been no mention of Danny Phantom at all, and no one had seen him around. There had been no missing persons report filed to the Amity Park police. It was as if the entire Fenton family, too, had vanished.

Though he had selfishly considered discontinuing the search (and keeping Maddie to himself), he knew that she needed her family. If Maddie could see her children- and, to his great regret, her husband- he was sure that she would heal more quickly. And in order to keep her safe, he was willing to put his selfish wishes aside. Not that it had been easy. The love of his life, defenseless and reliant on his care, _in his home, _was the most tantalizing temptation he had ever faced. Even in illness, she was his beautiful Madeline.

And someone had hurt her. Suddenly, he was very, very angry. His eyes glowed red for a moment as he clenched his fist in anger. That someone would soon regret whatever they had done. But what had they done? He closed his eyes and rubbed his brow. Anger faded to be replaced with perplexity. He did not know what had happened, and this annoyed him greatly. Maddie was in no condition to tell him how she had ended up washing up on his beach covered in blood and bruises, but somehow, he had to find out... Then, he decided, frowning, was time to call upon an old friend.

...

Tracking down the Fright Knight was not as difficult as Vlad had supposed. Apparently, it was widely known that his friend frequented a Medieval-style brothel somwhere on the outskirts of Prince Aragon's kingdom.

Vlad had found him in the far corner of the loud establishment downing what looked to be a pint of steaming purple brew.

"Good evening, friend," Vlad said in greeting.

The knight set down the mug heavily, then thickly replied, not looking up from his glass, "I don't suppose you've had any luck locating the Princess...?"

"Unfortunately, no, but the search continues." He had nearly forgotten about his deal with the knight. Perhaps it could be useful. "I have, however, stumbled accross an interesting lead."

Now, Vlad had the knight's attention.

"Let's hear it, then."

"It seems that the dissappearance of your princess is linked to an attack on a human woman- Madeline Fenton. What the connection is, I cannot say, but somehow, whoever is responsible for your Princess's absence is also responsible for the kidnapping of this human. I would attend to it myself, but there are some matters I must attend to in my world."

The knight was silent for a moment, then replied, "Very well. I will search for this kidnapper. Perhaps... perhaps Aibfinnia is alright after all."

"Good luck, and farewell, friend." Vlad exitted the brothel and headed for home, pleased with his easy success.


	7. Chapter 7: Deadly Temptation

Author's Note: Warning: This chapter contains FLUFF! X)) ... and then pain. XDD

Chapter 7: Deadly Temptation

Aibfinnia was watching snowflakes drift through the chilly air outside the window. Some time in the night, she had been moved to another room and placed in a comfortable reclining chair facing a large window. To her delight, she could see more than just the sky. She saw bare trees and white hills of snow across an expansive yard, and a frozen pond in the distance through the layers of drifting snow.

She remembered that once, without the knowledge of her father, her friend the Knight had taken her to a land of snow and ice, and they had skated accross a frozen pond... On discovering her breif departure, the King had become so angry that he had placed the Knight in the dungeon for ten years. When she visited him in the cold dungons, however, he had told her over and over not to be sorry- that the time they spent together was worth a thousand years in the dungeon.

Outside the window, she could faintly hear the sound of singing and bells. Though she could not make out the words, the singers sounded like a happy bunch, and she smiled, wondering what the cause of such a joyous sound.

"Carollers, dear."

She jumped in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you. But I do enjoy the sound of carollers. It's my favorite part of the Christmas season."

Christmas. She had never heard of it.

The man moved into her vision, next to the window, and looked out in search of the jolly singers, then when he could not spot them, turned and looked at her. He smiled warmly.

At that moment, with the snow falling gently behind him and the dim light from the grey sky casting a celestial glow around him, he looked like an angel. She breathed in suddenly, her throat catching. He was kneeling beside her in an instant.

"Are you allright, Maddie? Do you not feel well?" His voice sounded so full of caring and compassion that all she could do was look back into his sea-blue eyes in wonder. Their eyes locked for a moment, then, with a great effort it seemed, he pulled his gaze away and stood abruptly.

"I'll- fetch another blanket, shall I...? Yes..." And without another word, he strode out the door.

...

That had been too close.

He splashed cold water from the sink on his face, peering at himself in the mirror. He had almost lost it. But he wouldn't allow himself to give into temptation. He wouldn't take advantage of or hurt her.

She had looked so vulnerable, so beautiful, lying wrapped in blankets and pillows like a package under a tree, just ready for the taking... and oh God, he had almost...

Grabbing at the nearest '_V' _embroidered towel, he patted his face dry, then looked into the mirror again. He nearly jumped out of his boots as he saw another reflection besides his own. Swerving aroundand dropping the towel, a wave of relief washed over him as he recognized the armor-clad figure before him.

"Ah, it's you, friend," he said, composing himself. "I hope you have a good reason for this intrusion," he added with a hint of malice.

"Yes. I believe I do." His glowing eyes were impassive.

"Have you had any luck finding the kidnapper?"

"Yes, I have."

"Really?! You know who it is?!"

"I do."

"Well, out with it, man!"

"You."

Then, with a sharp pain on the top of his head, Vlad's world went black.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Enemy

Chapter 8: A New Enemy

Vlad awoke with a throbbing headache, and at first he didn't remember quite what had happened. He remembered a pair of beautiful, violet eyes, and then... Maddie!!

Jolting from his semi-conscious state, he attempted to stand, only to find that he was restrained by a thick glowing green rope which held his hands and feet tight together. He transformed into his ghost-state and tried in vain to free himself from the bonds.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he cried out, looking frantically around him.

He was in some sort of cell. It was made of stone, with a small window on one wall. Outside, he could see a green and black sky. He was in the ghost zone.

This wasn't good.

"You know," said a familiar voice behind him and out of his eyesight, "I was once put in this cell for a decade."

"Knight?! What are you-"

"The Princess had been depressed because she hadn't been out of the castle in over two-hundred years-"

"This is rediculous!!"

"- so I took her away from the King. She was so happy. When her father found out, he was furious. He sentenced me to ten years in this exact cell, but it was worth it because the Princess- no, Aibfinnia- was _happy._"

"Why are you telling me this?! Release me!"

The Knight came into Vlad's vision- painfully.

"I'm telling you so you know what you've done!!" the Knight shouted angrily.

Held by the front of his shirt, confusion washed over Vlad's face. "What_ I've _done...?"

"_You _were the one who took her! _You _were the one who decieved me into an alliance! And now you _mock _me?!"

"I assure you- I had nothing to do with your princess' dissappearance!"

Then, Vlad was staring at his own image, a glowing picture held in the knight's gloved hand. There he was, and next to him was a dark-haired woman from the back, tall and clad in a flowing green dress.

"What...?"

The pictures began to move. He seemed to be talking to the woman- he assumed it was the princess- and she was trying to get around him. He grabbed her by the wrist, and then, suddenly, a vortex opened up in the air next to them and pulled them both through. Then, they were gone, and the vortex closed.

It was quite perplexing.

"I don't know what this is! I have never seen that woman before!"

"More lies?! Even when faced with undeniable proof?! You will tell me NOW- what have you done with Aibfinnia?!"

"We," came a new voice, "would like to know that as well."


	9. Chapter 9: Foreshadowing

Author's Note: Very, very short chapter.

Chapter 9: Foreshadowing

Where had the man gone?

He had been gone for a while, and Aibfinnia was getting worried. Never once had he left her alone for such a long time before, and the attentive care he had always provided wasn't likely to allow for it. Deep down, she could feel that something terrible was about to happen... something that would change everything. Experience tought her never to ignore these feelings, and with the foreshadowing doom lurking in the pit of her being, she began to tremble.

_I have to look for him...! but how...? _


	10. Chapter 10: The Ancient Ones

Author's Note: Took me long enough. I'll submit two or three chapters at one time, though, 'cause I've been writing my arsenal off! ;)

Hahaha, Vlad makes me giggle in this chapter. Enough of me- here it is!

Chapter 10: The Ancient Ones

"You?!" shouted the Fright Knight in surprise.

"Oh, now who are you?!" By this time Vlad was annoyed. He didn't sit well when he had no idea what was going on- it was why he prefered to be in control.

"We are the Ancient Ones," answered a different voice. "We are the ones who, centuries ago, imprisoned Pariah Dark in the Sarcophogus of Forever Sleep."

"And the reason Aibfinnia is missing," growled the Knight in disgust.

"Now, now, Knight," came the first voice again. "Have we not agreed to join in the search? It was part of our deal, after all, when you betrayed Pariah Dark to us. We agreed that in exchange for your assistance, we would guarantee the safety of the Princess until you could be united... forever."

"Would someone cut me loose while you reminesce? There's someplace I need to be." He was thinking of Maddie; at home, alone.

"We can't do that," said the second voice.

"Because no matter how many times you deny it, there are ways of telling if you have been in contact with Aibfinnia- much more reliable ways than asking the Painter."

"Then let's get it over with so I can get home! There are some urgent matters that need to be attended to!"

"Knight- you know the location of his home?"

"Er- yes."

"Good. Go there. You know what to do."

"Wait- no- you can't!" Vlad put in, panicked. Maddie was there, and much too weak to fight back if the Knight were to get violent.

A group of hooded and cloaked figures came into his line of vision. The leader, red eyes glowing menacingly, chuckled.

"I think you'll find that we can, Plasmius."

. . . . .

Author's Note: You'll find out who the Painter is in the next two chappies.


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome Home, Princess

Chapter 11: Welcome Home, Princess

The Knight had arrived at Vlad's home, and was now contemplating his situation. Now what? The Ancient Ones had said that he would know what to do, but he was drawing a blank as to what he was supposed to know to do.

He made his way swiftly through the halls, finding no clues of any sort. He had just entered a main hall all in green and yellow when a loud "thump" was heard in the ceiling overhead, and he stumbled backwards in surprise. Narrowing his eyes and drawing his sword, he jumped straight through the ceiling to find himself in a library.

...

Aibfinnia lifted her head from the floor weakly to find an armor-clad, sword-weilding figure standing above her menacingly.

"What have we here?" the figure asked, reaching down and taking her up by her arm. She hung in the air like a doll, unable to resist. His voice wavered in and out, and his image was fuzzy, though somehow, something about him was familiar...

Unable to keep her eyes open and suddenly very, very tired, she let go of the world and lost conciousness.

...

The Knight wondered about the woman. He had never seen her before, he was sure. She was weak- inexplicably weak. He carried her on Nightmare, where she lied limp and unconcious accross his lap. Should he wake her? Hurt her...? Was she an enemy? He knew not. Yet somehow, he could not bring himself to hurt her, nor to take her to the Ancient Ones, who he was sure would. Where could he take her...?

...

He ended up going back to the castle anyway, though to the throne room, where he laid her on the stone dias in front of the King's Sarcophagus. Then, he waited.

Several minutes later, she stirred, her hands clenching and her head turning restlessly. Then, she opened her eyes to see him. Her eyes flew open, and she looked at him with an indistinguishable emotion written across her face. She did not seem frightened- quite the opposite. She seemed almost _joyful_ to see him there, smiling widly with her eyes sparkling with glee.

"What are you so happy about? Can't you see you're my prisoner?!"

A look of confusion covered her grin, and she seemed to be suddenly aware of everything else around her.

She was home! And yet, something was out of place... She found that her strength had been returned to her, and she sat up and looked above her- a coffin?! Where once sat her father's throne stood a tall, frightening sarcophagus, held shut with a heavy bolt lock. She looked wildly to the knight, pointing at the horrifying thing in terror.

"Do you know of Lord Pariah Dark, human?" the knight asked in amazement. There were only two humans he knew of who knew of the fallen king, and this woman was not one of them.

Tears in her eyes, she stood, stepping back to gaze at the thing. _'Father!'_ she cried in her mind...

...

Author's Note: Gasp! So now you know a little more about our Princess! More will be revealed in _time..._ heheheh... No, I'm the only one who got that I guess. Well... ON to the next chapter!!


	12. Chapter 12: A Proposition

Chapter 12: A Proposition

"Agh!!" screamed Plasmius in pain as a volt of energy shot through him.

"He has no recollection of the princess," concluded one of the cloaked figures, removing his long finger from Vlad's temple.

"Then release him. He will be of further use to us."

The figure pulled a glowing knife from his robes and sliced through the robes that bound Plasmius to the chair. He fell out of it, then raised his hands in anger, preparing to attack-

"Now, now, Plasmius," said the leader figure, "we have a proposition for you."

His hands glowed as he growled, "I propose you bite my-"

Two of the figures shot a goo-like substance from their fingertips, which wrapped themselves around Plasmius' hands and bound them in the air.

"Come now, hear us out." said the leader. "We also seek Princess Aibfinnia. Whenever you should stumble apon her..."

"Why do you seem to think I will?!" He was angry- very, very angry. If he could only break these bonds, he would...

"Are you familiar with the Painter?"

"Painter?" Vlad stopped struggling for a moment. They had mentioned the Painter earlier.

"She is a blind painter- an oracle, you might say- who paints different scenes from different points in time."

The other figure stepped in. "However, there is no way to distinguish whether she paints the past or the future."

"Because you have never yet encountered Princess Aibfinnia, it seems that in the future, you will do so."

"Give me one good reason I should find this princess for you!" snarled Plasmius, struggling against his restraints once more.

"Because we've seen into your mind."

Plasmius gasped. "You-"

"Yes," said another figure, "And what we've seen is most interesting. It seems you are searching for someone as well. Someone who hurt your _Maddie, _who as of now has undoubtedly been captured by the Knight."

"Help US find the princess, and we'll return the woman to you," concluded the leader, waving his hands and removing the bonds that held Plasmius.

Vlad rubbed his wrists, then, defeated, lowered his eyes and gave his answer. "Deal."

...

Author's Note: So you know who the Painter is now. The sentence after this is a SPOILER: The Painter will come into play later, so keep her in mind.


End file.
